Einen Engel erkennt man erst
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: ... wenn er vorübergegangen ist. Wie erlebt Severus Snape den verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem die Potters sterben? Meine Antwort darauf entstanden nach Band 5 erfahrt ihr hier...


**Einen Engel erkennt man erst dann, wenn er vorübergegangen ist**

Lange blickte Severus Snape auf das Pergament, das ausgebreitet auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und dessen Inhalt er mittlerweile bereits auswendig kannte, da er es schon mindestens ein Dutzend Mal gelesen hatte, seit der kleine von dem anhaltenden Unwetter vollkommen durchnässte Waldkauz es ihm gebracht hatte. Besagter Vogel saß im Moment neben Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, der ihm, seit er die Aufgabe, als Spion für den Orden zu arbeiten, angenommen hatte und Dumbledore immer mehr zu schätzen lernte, oft Gesellschaft leistete, wenn er abends allein in seinem Büro saß. Mit entspannter Miene beobachtete der vor ein paar Monaten ernannte Meister der Zaubertränke den wunderschönen rot-golden gewandeten Vogel, der dem triefenden, zerzausten Käuzchen liebevoll das Gefieder putzte und Severus hin und wieder aus seinen dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Perlaugen zutraulich anblickte und einen leisen, melodiösen Ton erklingen ließ. Eine Weile erwiderte der blasse Zauberer den Blick aus seinen eigenen kohlrabenschwarzen Augen, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Brief zu, der da in einer feinsäuberlichen und für eine erwachsene Frau auffallend mädchenhaften Schrift vor ihm lag:

„_Lieber Severus,_

_es ist lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben und auch tatsächlich die Gelegenheit hatten, in Ruhe ein Gespräch miteinander zu führen. Ich weiß, wie viele Dinge zwischen uns beiden ungesagt im Raum stehen, und ich verstehe dich voll und ganz, wenn du dies so belassen und nicht mehr mit mir sprechen willst oder kannst. Dennoch würde ich dich gerne einmal wiedersehen – ich habe in der letzten Zeit oft an dich denken müssen und an die Vertrautheit, die früher zwischen uns geherrscht hat. Deswegen hat es mir sehr weh getan, so viele wichtige Dinge, die dich unmittelbar betreffen, immer nur von Albus zu hören statt von dir. James ist morgen den ganzen Tag lang unterwegs und da du ihm bestimmt nicht begegnen möchtest, wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit, um uns endlich wieder einmal zu treffen. Ich lade dich ganz herzlich nach Godric's Hollow ein, um mich und meinen kleinen Racker zu besuchen. In der Hoffnung, dass du meine Einladung annimmst, verbleibe ich mit herzlichen Grüßen,_

_deine_

_Lily Potter"_

Wehmütig blickte Severus auf die letzten beiden Worte: Lily Potter – _Potter, _nicht mehr _Evans_! Es hatte ihn damals in der siebten Klasse wie ein schwerer Schlag getroffen, als Lily sich trotz ihres Versprechens, für immer und ewig bei ihm zu bleiben, von ihm getrennt hatte und sich dann ausgerechnet seinem Erzfeind, dem Menschen, den er auf der ganzen Welt am meisten verabscheute und gegen den ihn Lily zuvor immer verteidigt hatte, zugewandt hatte: James Potter.

Noch schlimmer war es gewesen, als Severus von einer dunklen Nische in der Kirche aus beobachtet hatte, wie sie geheiratet hatten: Als er in Lilys schönes, strahlendes Gesicht geblickt hatte und ihm bewusst geworden war, dass es nun endgültig vorbei war, dass sie nie mehr _seine _Lily sein würde, waren ihm stille Tränen über seine blassen Wangen geströmt und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, sein ganzer Schmerz und die hell auflodernde Eifersucht auf Potter, die schon so lange an ihm nagte, würden ihn von innen heraus verbrennen! Von diesem Tag an war sein schier grenzenloser Hassauf den allseits beliebten James Potter, der ihn sein Leben lang gedemütigt und ihm nun auch noch seine einzige große Liebe weggenommen hatte, noch größer, noch allgegenwärtiger geworden als ohnehin schon. Dieser Hass durchströmte ihn wie ein äußerst aggressives Gift, er war so allumfassend, dass Severus oft an nichts anderes denken konnte, dass auf Severus' Lippen von diesem Tag an nie mehr ein wirkliches, glückliches Lächeln zu sehen gewesen war. In dem Moment, in dem Severus erfahren hatte, dass Potter ihm das einzige Wertvolle, was es in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, auch noch weggenommen hatte, war ein Teil von ihm gestorben, und das sah man auch an seinen schwarzen Augen, die stets kalt und leer wirkten wie dunkle Tunnel, an deren Ende das Licht bereits vor langer Zeit erloschen war.

Und obwohl Severus glaubte, ein Treffen mit Lily würde all diese alten Wunden nur wieder aufreißen und ihm unendlichen Schmerz zufügen, wollte er diese Gelegenheit, sie nocheinmal wiederzusehen, wahrnehmen – zumal er ja wusste, dass es ohne weiteres die letzte Gelegenheit sein könnte: Die Familie Potter schwebte seit einiger Zeit in allerhöchster Gefahr, da der Dunkle Lord auf der Jagd nach ihnen war. Und als Snape, der ehemalige Todesser, daran dachte, wem sie das verdankten, überlief es ihn vor Scham und Reue heiß und kalt, er biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um, als wollte er sich von sich selbst, von seiner dunklen Vergangenheit abwenden. Nun ja, _abgewandt_ hatte er sich eigentlich bereits von ihr, aber vor ihr davonlaufen konnte er leider nicht – sie holte ihn immer wieder ein, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte!

Nachdem Severus ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, um sich zu beruhigen, drehte er sich um und ließ sich wieder an seinem Schreibtisch nieder – sein Entschluss war gefasst!

Und so griff er nach seiner schlichten, schwarzen Feder, tauchte diese kurz ins Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben:

„_Liebe Lily,_

_sehr gerne komme ich dich morgen besuchen. Auch ich bin der Auffassung, dass wir uns viel zu sagen haben und es Zeit für ein Wiedersehen ist – mag es noch so schmerzhaft sein. Ich danke dir von Herzen für deine Einladung und werde morgen am Nachmittag kommen._

Dein

_Severus Snape"_

Als Severus am nächsten Tag in Godric's Hollow vor dem Hause der Potters stand, klopfte er nicht gleich an, sondern hielt zuerst inne. Wie würde es wohl sein, nach so langer Zeit wieder mit Lily zu sprechen? Nachdem er den Todessern beigetreten war und Lily seinem Erzfeind das Ja-Wort gegeben hatte? War eine unbefangene Unterhaltung unter diesen Voraussetzungen überhaupt noch möglich?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: Ehe Severus dazu kam, über seinen Schatten zu springen und anzuklopfen, wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und Severus sah sich einer Lily entgegen, die ihn genauso fröhlich und warmherzig anstrahlte wie eh und je!

„Oh, Severus, ich bin so glücklich, dass du tatsächlich kommst! Deshalb habe ich auch gar nicht abgewartet bis du klopfst, damit du es dir nicht im letzten Moment noch anders überlegst! Aber das hattest du nicht vor, oder?"

Und wie eh und je breitete sich auf Severus' blassem, schmalem Gesicht sofort ein kleines Lächeln aus – ein bisschen wehmütig zwar, aber immerhin: ein _Lächeln_!

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor, ich musste mich nur mit dem Gedanken anfreunden – oder nennen wir es lieber _sich damit abfinden_ – dass ich in wenigen Augenblicken das Haus des verehrten _Sankt Potter-_", wie immer spie er den verhassten Namen regelrecht aus, „betreten werde."

Und obwohl Lily der durchweg bittere Klang seiner Stimme weh tat, war sie dennoch froh, ihm wenigstens ein klein wenig Zeit schenken zu können, in der sie sich hoffentlich wieder genauso nahe kommen würden wie in ihrer Schulzeit.

So stellte sie sanft, aber bestimmt klar: „Du musst dich mit gar nichts abfinden, mein Lieber. Denn du bist um _meinet_willen hierher gekommen, auf _meine_ Einladung hin und daher befindest du dich auch in _meinem_ Haus! Verstanden?"

„Verstanden", schmunzelte Severus und setzte dann mit ernstem Gesichts -ausdruck noch hinzu, „dafür habe ich dich geliebt, Lily, für deine ganze Art, dafür dass du dich wirklich in mich hineinversetzen kannst und mir immer zu verstehen gegeben hast, dass ich in deinen Augen etwas Besonderes bin."

Und als er sah, dass ihre Augen feucht schimmerten, sie aber keineswegs empört oder unangenehm berührt wirkte, flüsterte er ihr beim Hineingehen das zu, wovon er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, er werde es für sich behalten: „Ich habe dich damals dafür geliebt und im Grunde genommen habe ich niemals damit aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Das wollte ich dir noch sagen, egal was kommt!"

Lily bemühte sich hastig, den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, der sich bei Severus' Worten in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte, bevor sie mit dennoch etwas belegter Stimme erwiderte: „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich dir damals so weh getan habe, Severus, das war wirklich das Letzte, was ich gewollt hätte, glaub mir. Aber du hattest nun einmal Recht, mit dem, was du von der ersten Klasse an gesagt hast: Die ganzen Umstände, alles stand gegen uns – wir wären nicht miteinander glücklich geworden!"

Und obwohl Severus in diesem Punkt mittlerweile ganz anderer Meinung war, riss er sich zusammen und antwortete so gefasst wie möglich: „Da stimme ich dir zu; vielleicht ist es so tatsächlich besser."

Dann bat Lily Severus herein und führte ihn durch das Haus, das sie seit ein paar Jahren mit James bewohnte und das sie mit sehr viel Sorgfalt und Liebe eingerichtet hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er mit ihr in diesem Haus hätte leben können, wenn das Schicksal es mit ihm ein klein wenig besser gemeint hätte, tat Severus unheimlich weh. Doch er ließ sich seinen Schmerz nicht anmerken, da er von Lily kein Mitleid wollte. Stattdessen berichtete er seiner ehemaligen Schulfreundin von allem, was sich im Anschluss an deren Hochzeit ereignet hatte: Wie er den Todessern beigetreten war; wie er schließlich bemerkt hatte, was für ein schwerer Fehler dies gewesen war; wie Dumbledore ihn schützend unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte und wie er im Gegenzug als Spion für den Orden und als Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts tätig war.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und bald rief Lily erstaunt aus: „Ach, du meine Güte, James wird ja bald nach Hause kommen! Nicht, dass ich dich vertreiben möchte, Severus, aber ich glaube, das geht nicht gut – ihr beide auf einem Haufen..."

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", gab Severus seufzend zu , „denn am liebsten würde ich ihm heute noch einen saftigen Fluch aufhalsen!"

Mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf seine Gastgeberin fügte er sanfter hinzu: „Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn ich mich langsam von dir verabschiede, Lily. Es war trotz allem sehr schön, dich noch einmal wiederzusehen."

„Es war auch schön, dich wiederzusehen, Severus. Apropos _sehen_, ich glaube für ein paar Minuten muss ich dich doch noch hier festhalten: Du hast meinen kleinen Sohn ja noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Komm mit, ich möchte dir Harry so gerne noch zeigen!"

Mit diesen Worten führte sie ihn die Treppe hoch ins Kinderzimmer, wo „Baby Harry" friedlich schlafend in einem mit rotem Samt bezogenen Gitterbettchen lag. Severus holte tief Luft, bevor er ein höfliches „Lieb sieht er aus, Lily" hervorbrachte. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden brach das, was wirklich in ihm vorging, doch aus Severus heraus und er setzte hinzu: „Aber er geht leider Gottes viel zu sehr nach seinem elenden Vater!"

Angesichts der Erinnerung an all die Gemeinheiten und Demütigungen, die Severus bereits von der Hand ihres Mannes erlitten hatte, blickte Lily über diesen feindseligen Kommentar hinweg und verzichtete auf jegliche Rüge.

Stattdessen legte sie Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ja, er sieht James furchtbar ähnlich, aber wenn er wach gewesen wäre, hättest du gesehen, dass er zumindest meine Augen hat."

Severus murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „schwacher Trost" klang, doch Lily nahm es ihm nicht übel. Im Flur verabschiedeten sie sich mit einer letzten, vielleicht etwas zu innigen Umarmung voneinander. Lily winkte Severus nach und dieser winkte noch einmal zurück, dann war er mit einem letzten Rascheln seiner pechschwarzen Robe um die nächste Biegung verschwunden, von wo aus er disapparierte.

Lucius Malfoy runzelte nicht einmal die Stirn, als Severus Snape mit einem lauten Knall aus dem Nichts vor dem großen mit goldenen und diamentenen Ornamenten besetzten Eingangsportal seines Landsitzes auftauchte. Lucius hatte seinen alten Schulfreund, den er im Stillen sehr für seine Einsamkeit und sein bescheidenes Gehalt bedauerte, wie so oft zum Abendessen eingeladen und störte sich nicht daran, dass Severus wie so oft überpünktlich war.

„Grüß dich, Severus. Wo kommst du her?"

Zu müde, um sich eine passende Ausrede zu überlegen, erwiderte der Angesprochene: „Von Godric's Hollow – ich habe Lily mal wieder einen Besuch abgestattet, auch wenn du das nicht so gern hörst, Lucius."

Ungläubig schüttelte Lucius Malfoy den Kopf und es rutschte ihm in der Überraschung ein leises „Du Dummkopf!" heraus und er vergewisserte sich vorsichtig: „Du hast sie also immer noch nicht aufgegeben? Severus, das mit euch beiden konnte noch nie und kann jetzt erst recht nicht gut gehen! Werde doch endlich vernünftig!"

Severus zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern und gab zu: „So etwas in der Art hat Lily auch zu mir gesagt, ja."

Halb aufgebracht und halb mitleidig registrierte Lucius den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck, der für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in den schwarzen Augen seines Kameraden zu sehen gewesen war, und er riet ihm: „Dann hör doch auf uns! Severus, Lily ist verheiratet – noch dazu mit Potter – und eine Schlammblüterin, während du im Dienste des Dunklen Lords stehst. Du solltest deine Hoffnungen ein für alle Mal begraben."

Sanfter setzte er hinzu: „Sonst schmerzt es noch viel mehr, glaub mir."

Severus musste sich staunend eingestehen, dass Lucius seit ihrer Schulzeit um einiges sensibler geworden war, und stimmte ihm mit einem raschen Kopfnicken zu.

Beim Essen unterhielten sich die beiden über relativ belanglose Themen und als Dobby, der Hauself der Malfoys, mit einer tiefen Verbeugung abräumte, wollte Severus sich gerade tief in den behaglichen Plüschsessel zurücklehnen. Doch plötzlich zuckte er erschrocken zusammen: Durch das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm war ein schier unerträglicher Schmerz geschossen – tausendmal schlimmer als bei einem Ruf von Voldemort. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um nicht aufzuschreien, blinzelte Severus zu Lucius hinüber und sah, dass es diesem genauso ergehen musste, denn er krümmte sich vor Schmerz!

Und als Severus seinen Ärmel hochschob, leuchtete ihm der sonst schwarze Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, in grellem Rot entgegen!

Nach wenigen Minuten voller Schmerzen und Ungewissheit jedoch war alles mit einem Schlag wieder wie gehabt: Der Schmerz ebbte so schnell ab, wie er gekommen war, und das Dunkle Mal leuchtete nicht mehr rot. Im Gegenteil, es verblasste sogar so sehr, dass man nur noch den schattenhaften Umriss erkennen konnte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten?", fragte Lucius mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wenn das Mal verschwindet, heißt das etwa, dass unser Herr – dass er _tot_ ist??"

Severus wollte schon erwidern, dass er niemanden kannte, der dieses Werk hätte vollbringen können, als ihm plötzlich die Prophezeiung wieder einfiel, die er seinem Meister in die Hände gespielt hatte, und die volle Tragweite dessen, was er damit angerichtet hatte: _Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt..._

Harry Potter war Ende Juli zur Welt gekommen und seine Eltern hatten Voldemort bereits dreimal die Stirn geboten. Die Prophezeiung war – ganz wie Albus Dumbledore vermutet hatte – der Grund dafür, dass Voldemort hinter den Potters her war. Und nun schien er sein Ziel erreicht zu haben: Denn Severus war sich sicher, dass Lily und James bis zuletzt gekämpft hatten, bevor Voldemort zu ihrem Sohn vordringen konnte. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass auch sie –

Severus spürte, wie Angst, Trauer und Reue ihm die Kehle zuschnürten und ohne ein Wort der Erklärung verließ er den Landsitz der Malfoys und machte sich erneut auf nach Godric's Hollow, um sich zu vergewissern, ob seine Lily nicht vielleicht doch noch am Leben war.

Doch am Ziel angekommen, bot sich ihm ein grauenhaftes Bild: Teile des Hauses waren zerstört und vor den Überresten der Tür lag Potter, der mit glasigen Augen gen Himmel starrte und den Zauberstab noch in der erkalteten, starren Hand hielt – es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er tot war.

Zitternd schleppte sich Severus die noch halbwegs erhaltene Treppe hoch und stand bald an der Schwelle des Kinderzimmers: Tatsächlich schien Harry über eine Macht zu verfügen, _die der Dunkle Lord nicht kannte_, denn er war offenbar mit nichts weiter als einer blitzförmigen Narbe, die sich quer über die Stirn zog, davongekommen. Doch Severus Snapes Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht diesem Wunder, dem Jungen, der überlebte – Nein, sein Blick war auf die anmutige Gestalt gerichtet, die offenbar schützend neben dem Kinderbett gekniet hatte. Denn ihr Oberkörper ruhte noch auf der weichen Samtdecke, die roten Haare wurden vom kühlen Nachtwind, der in die Ruine pfiff, umhergeweht und auf ihrem Gesicht lag noch immer ein panischer, flehentlicher Ausdruck.

Severus konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, was er da sah und was sein Verstand ihm unaufhörlich einflüsterte: Lily war tot.

Severus spürte, wie sich einzelne Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen bahnten, und er fragte sich, warum er einst so undankbar gegen Lily gewesen war, warum es ihn gekümmert hatte, welcher Herkunft sie war, warum er die knapp bemessene Zeit nicht als das Geschenk, das sie gewesen war, erkannt und in vollen Zügen genossen hatte.

Doch Severus fand keine Antwort auf diese Fragen. Stattdessen kam ihm ein altes Sprichwort in den Sinn: _Einen Engel erkennt man erst dann, wenn er vorübergegangen ist..._

-ENDE-


End file.
